My Favourite Death
by Valkyrie Luthor
Summary: Tamsin's clock is ticking down as her death approaches at the end of season 3. As a warrior, she wants to go down in a blaze of glory but knows she doesn't deserve a heroes ending. I want her to go out differently than riding off the cliff with Dyson.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Lost Girl, and I'm sad it ended as it had.

This takes place at the end of season 3 after Bo and Tamsin fight in the lab of Dr. Crazy. I don't feel at this point these two could have become a couple, but I want to lay a few seeds down because Tamsin wakes up in her next life remembering that Bo hates her once she reaches adulthood.

Warnings: If you hate first person narrator stories, especially ones where there are multiple perspectives, you might not like this. Two: It is Valkubus'ish'. Three: Lots of swearing. Four: Possibly blood guts and mayhem as the story progresses.

I hope you'll leave a review, it's gratifying to have any kind of feedback. Looking at the viewer readings and seeing no reviews is like seeing the word "meh" but as numbers. If that's how you feel, I would appreciate if you actually wrote "meh" or something equivalent because I want to become a better writer.

* * *

My Favourite Death 

By Valkyrie Luthor

Chapter One: Alone in a cold, wet ditch is what I deserve

Tamsin:

It's happened three times in the past, dying simply because my time was up as opposed to being bested on the battlefield. It was never my favourite way to go, but it was what it was, we all come to an end eventually. I guess that's an ironic thought given the shit I've caused just so I could live seven more times.

If I had to rate my worst deaths, natural causes was my second least favourite after being beheaded. The fight simply ends once that happens and it fucking hurts. Sure the pain is brief but it makes for a boring story and sometimes you can't even credit the person who did it or take revenge when you wake up in your next life. Actually, you can if you can find a witness to your death and make them talk. It has only happened to me once, but my Valkyrie sisters who have passed in this way (when they were still talking to me) also attest to this.

Here at this end though, I can feel death pulling me under; the cold is shutting me down a little at a time. I'll be going blind shortly before I sleep, and my heart will slow to a stop as I fail to breathe.

It's really fucken boring but it is more dignity than I deserve.

I failed to deliver Bo to the great evil that will meet me when I return to Valhalla. It must allow me to be reborn again one last time, but he may keep me for a short while and his anger is legendary. I don't know his name, but I remember his eyes, his voice and his threats.

I am afraid.

We split up after our battle in the science lab. Bo is a magnificent warrior, I would be proud to say I had been killed by this Succubus via having my chi devoured. Many great warriors throughout time have commemorated their kills by eating their opponents-well, their hearts usually, but I was ready for her...you, to claim me. My heart raced as you kneeled above me, eyes turning blue as your killer instincts took over. How alive I felt as I neared a glorious end! Death by combat is my favourite. I imagined my blood covering your hands and face and hoped my brain would keep me conscious long enough to see this, but no.

I'm still alive dammit, I need to keep just one promise before I go. I am searching for Dyson as you search for Kenzi, because they are your special people.

Bo. You strange creature. Strong, soft, beautiful, loving, kind, wise and-fuck! I never think such bullshit mush about anybody. But I regret how things turned out. I wish I could tell you that.

I will cling to the last of the warmth in me when I know Dyson is safe.

Dyson, such a lovesick dipshit. I know you'll protect Bo. You'd probably try to save me too if I could take you to the other side, but its not time for you yet. You are closer to me than I have ever allowed a man and you have my respect. Not that I would tell you that, but I think you know. We have a quiet understanding between us as warriors often do.

I haven't run far from the lab, I entered an open door as I heard soldiers approaching. My lungs hurt; the cold has begun to infect them.

My countdown clock is running down quickly.

Find the wolf, find a ditch to die alone in.

I have twenty minutes maybe.

It is time to run again.

For Bo.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaiminer: Again, I don't own any part of Lost Girl except the piece in my heart.

For now I'm going to keep writing in short little chunks because I have a super short attention span with only small windows of time in my week available to write for fun. I'm going to aim to finish the third chapter by Saturday.

My Favourite Death

By Valkyrie Luthor

Chapter Two: Fuck it, You're no Saint and you Don't get to be a Martyr

Bo:

Something in my gut is telling me to not leave Tamsin alone.

She's dying, and she's afraid.

It was in that real moment between us after I spared her life that I finally felt like she was being honest. Maybe it was the ass kicking; I should have done that a long time ago, but up until I had her pinned down on the ground, I had never considered killing her before.

She had confirmed my suspicion that she would betray me.

If I killed her then, I wouldn't have learned that she wasn't doing it because she wanted to, but because she had to. Whoever is searching for me terrifies this woman whom I previously believed was afraid of nobody.

I think I would have sucked her dry if she kept struggling, but her eyes...she seemed to be anticipating it. Tamsin knows what I have done in my past, I think she wanted me to kill her. It was then, I realized that I couldn't do it. Besides, I wasn't hungry. I was still quite satisfied from when I fed from her in the prison area.

We're not friends, but she's been there for me at times when nobody else was. She believed me after the Kitsune took over Kenzi's life and had me put in a cage. She helped me get through my trial in Brazenwood before I was called to the Dawning. When you need some hooch, she's always got something in her bag, as well as condoms and weapons.

She's become a part of the team. We split up to bring it back together and find someplace safe, but I don't know that she will make it. If she doesn't make it, will Dyson? She's off looking for him, but again, she's dying. She could faint and wind up back in the fae cages downstairs if she's found by the guards.

Fuck it. Nobody's getting left behind.

We find Dyson together, then we get Kenzi and if we're lucky we also find Lauren.


End file.
